


You Shook Me All Night Long

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's post-concert hook up at the start of his tour might end up being more than that, if the image of brown hair and blue eyes in the back of his mind means anything. Rockstar AU that happened while I was listening to Ed Sheeran's new CD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

Cas happened the way most of Dean’s hook-ups did. They met at the after party that followed a particularly lively concert in Los Angeles in a club downtown. They got spectacularly drunk, danced a little, and then went back to Dean’s trailer. Cas was gone in the morning, and Dean headed off for the next stop on his tour. 

He didn’t give the venue’s sound technician much thought the following night in Las Vegas. However, he didn’t delete his number from his phone either. Dean did live in LA when he wasn’t being a rock star, after all, and he would be returning there after his U.S. tour was finished. Who knows? He might need a distraction in the weeks before his South American tour kicked off.

It was a couple of weeks later in Little Rock when he found himself scrolling through his contacts list with his thumb hovering over the name “Castiel.”

He knew he shouldn’t do it. It was just a hook-up, and hook-ups didn’t text each other from all the way across the country just to talk. Then again, Cas did leave Dean his number. He wouldn’t have done that if he never wanted to hear from him again. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and couldn’t get the picture of messy brown hair and blue eyes out of his head. Before he could stop himself, he typed out “Hey, Cas. It’s Dean.” and hit send. 

There were seven agonizing minutes in which Dean came up with about five different excuses to explain the text away as a mistake. Before he could implement any of his plans, though, his text alert chimed. He scrambled to open the message.

**Hello, Dean.**

Okay, so he at least remembered who Dean was. Hopefully. He typed out a reply.

_What are you doing?_

**Just got off work. Where are you now?**

_Arkansas. It was a pretty small show. Not as exciting as LA._

**LA is definitely never boring.**

They continued on like that, discussing work and Dean’s last few shows until Dean’s manager knocked on his door and told him to get some sleep because they had to get an early start the next day. Dean didn’t tell Cas that he hadn’t hooked up with anyone since their night in LA. He didn’t tell him that every time a girl or a guy sidled up next to him on the dance floor, he felt the ghost of Cas’s strong arms wrapped around him. No, that wasn’t something that you told a random hook-up.

By Atlanta, they were talking on the phone every night. If Dean found himself leaving the after parties earlier and calling it a night before 1 AM, then it wasn’t a big deal. His tour manager was thrilled because she thought he had finally taken an interest in his health. She was always telling him that he wouldn’t be 22 forever. He just let her think what she wanted while he reclined on the twin bed in his trailer and talked to Cas. He had been surprised by Cas’s deep, gravelly voice the first time they spoke. They hadn’t been doing a lot of talking during their time together in LA, after all.

They discovered that they actually had a lot in common. Cas worked as a sound technician at the club, but he was an artist as well. His music was a little slower and a little more alternative than Dean’s. Cas told him that people like Ed Sheeran and Mat Kearney had inspired him. Dean admitted that he mostly listened to that style of music as well. He chose to sing harder rock music because he liked the fast pace and the energy of it.

Dean asked him when he was playing again after the show in New York City, and Cas forwarded him a copy of the club’s line-up. Cas was scheduled to play the day after Dean returned from tour. He didn’t mention it to Cas, but a plan began to form in his mind.

Dean was exhausted after the tour, of course. He collapsed into his own bed in his LA apartment without even putting on pajamas and slept for twelve hours straight. He woke up at three that afternoon and felt revitalized after showering. He slipped on his favorite pair of ripped jeans and a navy blue v-neck that he hadn’t taken on tour. He didn’t want to touch any of those outfits for a very long time.

Dean grabbed his wallet and keys and was out the door by five. He got to the club early enough to get a seat at the bar near the stage. He ordered a beer from the bartender and sat back as he watched the other guests. The atmosphere was a little more low-key than it had been when Dean played there. A Maroon 5 song was playing loudly as people moved against each other on the floor. 

A short girl with a bright blue pixie haircut, white tank top, and tight skinny jeans took the stage a few minutes before seven. 

“Are you guys having fun out there tonight?!” she asked.

The crowd responded with an enthusiastic cheer and began to form a semi-circle around the stage. It was crowded, but Dean still had a direct line of vision from his seat. 

“Good!” she yelled into the mic. She picked it up from the stand and walked to the edge of the stage. “I hope you’ll give a warm welcome to our act tonight. He’s a good friend of mine and an incredible up and coming artist. Everyone give it up for Castiel!”

The crowd went wild as she replaced the mic and met Cas with a high five as he stepped onto the stage. A red guitar was slung over his shoulder, and his hair was just as messy as Dean remembered it. He wore dark, tight jeans and a blue plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows. Cas stepped up to the mic and gave the crowd a wave. He eyes scanned the room excitedly until they got to the bar, where they abruptly stopped. 

His jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide. Dean smirked and waved. He had to admit he was satisfied with that kind of response. 

Cas recovered quickly and went on to play the best set Dean had heard in a long time. There were a few covers sprinkled in with Cas’s own original songs, and Dean recognized most of them. It was time for the last song before he knew it, and he was on the edge of his chair. 

“I wasn’t planning on singing this song tonight,” Cas said into the mic, “but this one is for a special person out there in the crowd.”

Cas looked right into Dean’s eyes as he spoke, “I hope you like it.”

With that, he closed his eyes and began to sing the opening lines to Green Eyes by Coldplay. Dean was on his feet and singing along in seconds. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had told Cas it was his favorite song. He had heard the words a million times and even sang them himself in front of a few crowds, but nothing compared to this moment when they fell from Cas’s lips.

“ _Green eyes, yeah, the spotlight shines upon you. How could anybody deny you? I came here with a load, and it feels so much lighter since I met you. Honey, you should know, that I could never go on without you. Green eyes, green eyes, oh-oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh-oh._ ”

The crowd cheered and begged for an encore, but Dean was already working his way to the edge of the stage. Cas grinned at him and indulged the crowd by singing some OneRepublic song before finally waving goodbye.

He disappeared behind the stage, and Dean waited impatiently for the whole five minutes it took Cas to show up on the floor again. Cas walked straight over to him, and Dean felt unsure suddenly. He had talked to Cas every night for weeks, but here he was right in front of him. What was considered normal for something like this anyway? Their last meeting wasn’t much to go on, considering they were both trashed out of their minds.

Cas saved him the trouble, and asked, “Do you want to get a drink?”

“That’d be great,” Dean replied. 

They ordered a round of beer and made their way to a booth in the back, where they could talk a little more easily over the Ke$ha song blaring through the speakers.

“You came,” Cas smiled.

“Of course!” Dean answered. “I had to see if you were any good.”

Cas took a sip of his drink. “And?”

He was grinning, but Dean could see the insecurity in his eyes. He had been a new performer not very long ago too. Getting started was always rough. 

“You were amazing,” Dean reassured him.

Cas exhaled and leaned back against the booth.

“Thanks,” he said. “I was worried that the crowd wouldn’t be into my original songs, but it seemed like people liked it.”

“Cas, everyone loved you!” Dean replied. He had to almost yell to be heard as everyone started to sing along to the chorus of the song playing. “Trust me, I’ve seen my share of sucky artists. People that suck don’t get encores.”

Dean leaned into his elbows on the table and smiled. Cas leaned forward too and hooked his ankle around one of Dean’s. 

“I really enjoy live crowds,” he confided. “I don’t get to play often because the schedule is always booked way in advance, but it’s so… energizing.”

“It’s like an adrenaline rush,” Dean supplied.

“Exactly.”

They were quiet for a moment as they both took a drink and surveyed the room. It was getting late, and that meant people were getting drunker and braver on the dance floor. Dean gave an amused snort at the guy who seemed to be hiding from a girl in a sequined tank top who was covered from head to toe in glitter. She gave up with a huff and stalked over to a large group of girls dressed similarly. He deduced that it was a bachelorette party, most likely. There were always a few on the weekends. 

“So,” he said turning back to Cas. “I have a proposition for you.”

Cas sat down his drink and leaned back. “It’s a little early for marriage, Dean, even if we do have a profound bond.”

Dean snorted. “Okay, smart ass. Just shut up, and let me get this out.”

Cas zipped his lips with his fingers and gestured for Dean to go ahead.

“I’m leaving for my South American tour in five weeks.”

Cas nodded, and Dean was sure he didn’t imagine the way his face fell a little bit. He took a quick breath before rushing to continue.

“My manager is wanting to book some kid from Santa Monica as my opening act, but I told her to wait.”

Cas looked confused but waited for Dean to go on.

“Now don’t get me wrong. Jo is a great artist who will probably go far, but I kind of had someone else in mind. After tonight, I’m sure.”

Dean stared meaningfully across the table at Cas. Cas was puzzled for a few seconds before hope flickered across his features. His eyebrows shot up, and he asked, “You don’t mean…?”

“I want you to come on tour with me, Cas,” Dean said. “You’re amazing, and you’ll fit right in with my line-up. It’s a six-week tour, and it can get exhausting, but I think you’d enjoy it. If you—“

“Yes,” Cas cut in. “Yes, I’ll go on tour with you!”

Dean’s face broke into a grin, and he stood up to meet Cas in an excited embrace. Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, and breathed, “Thank you, Dean.”

“Thank you,” Dean answered, kissing Cas’s temple. “You won’t regret it.”

Six weeks later, they were playing their first gig in Rio de Janeiro. The crowd had been extremely enthusiastic all night, and they cheered so loudly that Dean wasn’t even sure they heard him welcome Cas back onto the stage. It had been decided right away that Cas would join Dean on stage for a duet in the middle of Dean’s set. According to the tour manager, the two had “unbelievable chemistry.”

Dean had to admit that they did play off each other pretty well. Cas waved as he entered from left stage and took his place in front of the second microphone that a stage worker brought out. 

“Everybody give it up for my friend, Cas!” Dean yelled into his own mic.

The crowd cheered, and they sang a rendition of Sing by Ed Sheeran that had everyone on their feet. The energy was crazy, and they sang to each other as much as they did to the auditorium full of people. Dean hit the high notes, and the crowd went wild when Cas took over the rap in the second verse. They finished it out together from the bridge, and Cas stood to the side of the stage while Dean finished his set. 

Later that night, they were curled up in Dean’s room in the full size bed he’d demanded be placed in his trailer for this tour. No one had asked any questions, but he was sure everyone was aware that the two performers were sharing Dean’s room. 

“You were great tonight,” Dean whispered in the small space between them.

“So were you,” Cas replied. 

They snuggled closer so that Dean’s head was on Cas’s chest, and Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. 

“You ready for Buenos Aires?” Dean asked.

“Sí,” Cas replied sleepily.


End file.
